Deck Guides/LAW
Welcome + Overview This guide will go over how to find LAWs, how to kill them + team compositions. So, Legendary Archwitch (or LAW) is the new type of Archwitch introduced in VC. They can only be encountered after killing an AW or in a Bonus Area which appears only after completing both the event map and then completing another area. They are really rare. LAW have the following: *99,999,999 HP *Two minions that have 999,999 HP *Awoken Burst allows cards to hit over 999,999 damage *"Awoken Damage Cap" - Will cover further down *See the Legendary Archwitch section for LAW Skills, Loot, and other basic information. You have an hour to kill a LAW, and the moment you bump into one a reinforcement request is automatically sent to ALL of your alliance members. Up to 10 alliance members can join in a fight. The person who bumps into the LAW gets 2 cards of loot, everyone else only 1. If you are not in an alliance, you are on your own. The New Damage Cap Cards can awaken to deal damage over damage cap. However, there is still a damage cap beyond that: For Taps and AoE hits this cap appears to be 3~million damage, 4million if you have elemental advantage. This is important as it forces users to think about their team comps a lot more. I'll go over team comps later. This is becoming less of a Work in Progress. Things that still need to be done/contributed by others: *LAW encounter %, and is it affected by zone *Numbers for LAW tap damage *Numbers for LAW crit Glossary *AoE: Area of Effect. Skills that hits all enemy cards. *Buffer: Usually designated for ATK buffer. They buff by increasing by %, so a 200% buffer triples your damage. *Super Buffer: Cards that buffs both ATK and DEF. *Super Debuffer: Cards that debuff enemies ATK by at least 60%. *Field: AW skill that removes all buffs and debuffs on the field. *Crit: Skill that inflicts a 10x damage hit on a single target. *Tap: Tapping an enemy card in battle to attack. *Shielder: Also known as Nuller. A card that negates the activation of any enemy skill. *Attacker Shielder: Nullifies an enemy's Attacking skill (such as AoW or Crit). *Non Attacker Shielder: Nullifies an enemy non-Attacking skill (such as field or buff). *Resurrect: Skill which allows reviving dead cards. *Snowballer: Card that increases its attack every tap. *Unleasher: Cards containing skill that unleashes another card(s) skill. *RNG: Random Number Generator. Indicates when something has a random chance of happening, and requires luck. *Proc: Programmed Random Occurrence. Basically an RNG based event, usually denoted for skill activation. *Overkill: Hitting and killing for damage cap. *Damage cap is 999,999 damage. *Awoken Burst: A state that GSR and GUR cards can reach. 2x Attack and Soldier Count for GSR cards and 3x Attack and Soldier Count for GUR cards while also allowing them to hit over damage cap. *Awoken Cap: Awoken Burst damage cap (roughly 3 mil, or 4mil with elemental advantage. Critters can supposedly hit for 6mil) *Arcana: Consumable item which allows bonus ATK or DEF to be applied to a card. *Building Bonus: Building ATK/DEF bonus given by special structures. Awoken Beatdown The "Awoken-Beat" Team focuses on trying to mix survivability and enough buff power to hit for 999,999 damage, and tap for Awoken Cap as well. This is most accessible team for most users, as its base form is based around the very popular Unleasher/Unleasher/Buffer/Support/Support setup. Tri Unleasher Beatdown Team One of the the best teams in VC in general, and still does pretty well against LAWs. *Unleasher *Unleasher *Unleasher *Super Buffer (Read the AW/FAW guide if you haven't!) *Full Nuller Sample cards are: Hyper Alchemist, Elemental Queen, Sleipnir, Summer Oracle. At least 3 out of 5 need to be GUR; the more the better. The first goal is to hit damage cap. On average, 4 Elemental Queen procs will allow any GUR card to hit damage cap and Awoken Cap without any arcana and some minimal Building bonus. This means that after 4 procs of EQueen have been reached, you'll want to save your unleasher procs and hope they target your shielder. The thing that will end your fights very quickly are the LAW's crit and Field. You want to stay in the fight as long you can, chipping away with 999,999 damage while throwing in Awoken Burst hits whenever they occur. Because you'll have up to 9 unleasher procs, you should be able to survive decently long as long as RNG is on your side. ATK Down Beatdown One of the the best teams in VC in general, and still does pretty well against LAWs. *Unleasher *Unleasher *Unleasher *Super Buffer (Read the AW/FAW guide if you haven't!) *Super Debuffer Sample cards are: Hyper Alchemist, Elemental Queen, Larxsus. At least 3 out of 5 need to be GUR; the more the better. The first goal is to hit damage cap. On average, 4 Elemental Queen procs will allow any GUR card to hit damage cap and Awoken Cap without any arcana and some minimal Building bonus. This means that after 4 procs of Elemental Queen have been reached, you'll want your unleasher procs to target your debuffer. Most people report that the debuffer seems to have unleasher priority. Unleashers seem to hit the debuffer about 6 out of the 9 times. PROS: *Newer LAWs do not have Archwitch field, no need to worry about buffs and debuffs getting cleared. *Very reliable outcomes. Average 80+ million damage Cons: *Slow battles, unlikely to get the kill or ACE in active alliances. *Can get hosed if your unleashers constantly hit the same card (i.e. 8 debuffs and only 1 buff) Twin Unleasher Twin Nuller Beatdown Team *Unleasher *Unleasher *Full Nuller *Super Buffer *Full Nuller A slight variation of the Triple unleasher team. It offers some more upfront nuller security at the cost of a little overall longevity, and slower buffing. The two shielders means you are more likely to be shielded early, and your unleashers will have a 2/3 chance to target a shielder vs a 1/2 chance with the Tri unleasher team. Also, shielders naturally have 2 procs, so you only give up one proc overall. To note: you do give up an unleasher for a shielder, so your buffs will probably be setup slower. Snowballer Beatdown Team For those who have a snowballer, there is an alternative that you can use. *Snowballer *Unleasher *Unleasher *Super Buffer *Full Nuller It follows the same principle of the best team, but we're forgoing an Unleasher for a Snowballer card like Speedster or Monkey. It's probably the "weakest" of the three team sorts, since you give up both a shielder and an unleasher for a snowballer. Still, this team has a few merits for itself: Because the snowballer buffs itself for free by up to 900%, only 2 procs of a buffer are needed to hit damage cap. This means you can quickly eliminate the minions and start tapping the LAW for max damage. However, the lack of another unleasher or shielder means your extended fighting potential is a lot lower. Delayer/Healer *Delayer/Healer *Buffer *Unleasher/Delayer *Unleasher *Nuller PROS: *"Easiest" to build: Unleashers are a favorite amongst endgame players *Decently tanky because of Super Buffers *Can win LAWs in 2-3 BP *Not RNG reliant, stable team in general CONS: *No high burst damage. Burning Crit! Team A variation of the Beatdown team to include a Critter. *Unleasher *Unleasher *Critter *Super Buffer *Full Nuller The goal is to try to unleash a bunch of crits when Awoken Burst hits the critter. You can deal up to 3x 6mil (8 if elemental advantage) damage with good proc management and RNG, which is a substantial chunk of a LAW's HP. Once your Awoken Burst ends though, you just play like a Beatdown team with less survivability. PROS: *Has more burst damage over Beatdowns *Built from the core of a Beatdown team, retains a lot of its gameplay mechanics as well CONS *Less survivability because of one fewer Unleasher/Nuller, and an extra card that your unleashers can target *RNG reliant: If your Awoken Burst comes at a bad time, or your unleashers all miss, then your damage output will be wiffed. *If Critter is killed you lose all your damage advantage. Salvo and Multi-Hit This is a brand new team style based around a skill that was recently released: Category:Deal DMG (Salvo) and Category:Deal DMG (Multi-Hit). Salvo Salvo causes all your cards (of the same element as the salvo) to attack a single target. Assuming damage cap (without Awokens), at the very minimum this card can deal 5x 999,999, or 5 million damage with one proc. And if any of your cards are Awakened, then you can add another 2 mill damage per Awaken Burst card. *Unleasher *Unleasher *Salvo *Super Buffer *Full Nuller The idea is to hit damage cap from buffer, and then pop Salvo whenever it comes up. PROS: *Massive burst potential *Looks cool CONS *Very RNG reliant **If your unleasher waste procs on Salvo before buffs are up, or miss Salvo later on, your damage output will be greatly diminished *If Salvo card dies you also lose all your damage advantage An alternative team is to swap a Burst Unleash (like Fujisan) in your team instead of the nuller. Fujisan will make this team great in 2 ways: #She can act as a healer since the Skill Unleashers may hit her a few times #Once fully buffed, use the burst unleash with the salvo for optimal damage. Multi Hit Multi Hit cards are very similar to Salvo, but are different in 2 very important ways. First, they target random enemies. So if the LAW servants are still alive, your extra hits could be spread over all 3 targets. Second, only the card with this skill makes the attack. For example, Halloween Hades will make up to 10 attacks across all the enemies in the field. If Hades is max buffed and awakened, she can deal 30-45 million at a time (depending on Element Advantage). *Multi Hit *Buffer x3 (at least 250%) *Nuller, Healer, or Super Debuffer PROS: *Massive damage *Fast battles CONS: *Very RNG reliant *Fragile *Halloween Hades and Heroic Gilgamesh need to have Max Attack and Defense or suffer from under-hitting. Imperfect teams Generally, if you can tap a FAW for 999,999 damage and still have buffs + critters on GUR cards left over, you should be able to deal some damage to the LAW. Just don't expect to be solo killing them, or doing a lot of damage. Playstyle Tips *In general, kill the minions as soon as you can. It's definitely not worth trying to Overkill them, just get them out of the way so they dont waste Shielder procs. *Tap with your Awoken cards whenever you can. *Don't overbuff! Because of the damage cap there's no point in buffing beyond 4~ times. (Assuming 200% ATK buff) **Instead save your unleashers for your nuller *If you get Fielded and are out of/almost out of procs, you might as well Flee. Saves time. 'LAW Glossary' Disclaimer: Information subject to change. Optimal teams follow the element criteria as is available at the time the LAW was active (There was no COOL Salvo card during the Celestia LAW Event), as such not all teams are able to follow the element criteria. The cards listed in the optimal section can be either Free cards or Paid Summon cards - as long as composition and element criteria is met, with accordance to the card release log toward the respective LAW. Suggested cards are not a team composition but are instead a selection of usable skills against a LAW. Teams can be combined using any of the mentioned skills suggested. 'Classic Legendary Archwitch' 'LR - Legendary Archwitch' Category:Mechanics & Gameplay